fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Cock♥tail
"Cheers!" Pretty Cure! Cock♥tail is the first Precure Fanseries co-created by Cure Cocktail & Salsa. The major themes are elegance, cocktails and friendship. The series will premiere in Q1 or Q2 2018. Plot Ichigo is 19 and has just finished high school. She's moved to the grand Vitae City to start college and open her own bar. But the tempo of the city is far different from what she's used to and to make ends meet, she gets to work as a bartender her uncle's bar. Suddenly a new night club opens up and lures customers away from the elegant bars to dance the night away behind closed doors. Ichigo goes to check it out, but is overwhelmed by the loud music and frantic atmosphere. A man only known as Beer begins to stalk her and while she's trying to get away, she comes across two colorful animals from a magical place called Cosmopolitan. She's gifted with a cocktail shaker that transforms her into Cure Daiquiri! But is it too late to return Vitae City to its former glory? Characters Cures Ichigo / Cure Daiquiri * Ichigo is 19 years old and moved to Vitae City from a small village, where she lived with her parents. She goes to college and studies economics and wishes to be a manager of a bar. She spends most of her time working as a bartender at her uncles bar. She's a hard-working girl, but due to her being socially awkward, she has a hard time fitting in at her work and therefore often makes mistakes and causes accidents. * As Cure Daiquiri, she becomes the elegant leader, she always wished she could be. She's a smart leader, who often uses her brain before resorting to fighting. More to follow. Felicia / Cure Mojito * Felicia is 21 years old and from Europe. No one knows exactly where she's from. She works at a local whiskey-distillery, but again, no one knows with what. She's a mysterious girl, who can appear snobbish to the people around her. * As Cure Mojito, she brings a calm, cool aura to the team. More to follow. Mai / Cure Colada * Mai is 23 and the oldest of the friends. She's a hostess in one of the shady clubs owned by the Yakuza. She dreams of becoming a lounge singer at a luxurious bar. She has a hard time doing her job, as she usually turns her attention to the other hostesses rather than her patrons. Since her life isn't the greatest, she does whatever she can to make sure her friends have everything they need. * As Cure Colada, her personality shines even more. She rushes ahead more than the others and is often the first on the offence against monsters. Supporting Characters Grenadine & Curacao are two fairies from the magical kingdom Cosmopolitan. Grenadine is a female, red frog and Curacao is a male, blue toucan. Both are inexperienced at being mascots for the cures and are often scolded by their boss. Midori is a green puma and the boss of Grenadine and Curacao. She mostly contacts others on the phone and rarely leaves Cosmopolitan. Villains Bloody Mary * Owner of the new nightclub in Vitae City. She's a woman clouded in mystery and wears a red lace mask in public. She's keeps a flirtatious, but graceful demeanor most of the time, but can burst out in fits of anger. Beer * Primary henchman to Bloody Mary. He's a loudmouthed, muscular man. He has a fiery temper and is easily enraged. He uses his large size to his advantage in battle. Vodka * Not much is known about Vodka at the moment. They serve Bloody Mary as a henchman and usually work from the shadows, where they try to disrupt the cures in other ways than simply fighting them. Gin * The femme fatale of Bloody Marys group. She uses her charm and wit to cheat and turn the cures against each other. Items The girls use shakers with ice cubes imbued with magic to transform themselves into cures. Locations Vitae City * The main city, where the girls meet each other. It's a buzzling metropolis, where fancy bars line the streets. Jazz and City Pop can be heard from every venue... Except for the new nightclub in Centrum. Whenever the doors briefly open to let patrons in, the streets fill with aggressive electronic music and intoxicating smells. Cosmopolitan * The magical city of Cosmopolitan is kingdom-wide city filled with magic and fancy parties. It appears to be a tropical paradise, where beautiful beaches are visible from every terrace and rooftop and palm trees sway in the breeze. Trivia * Every episode will feature a cocktail recipe that is used in the episode. Category:Fanseries